Resident Evil Drabbles
by EvilToTheCore13
Summary: This is where I will collect any Resident Evil drabbles I write for the r/fanfiction Discord server's Drabble Nights, or for any other Drabble challenges. (If I write drabbles for another fandom I will put them in another fic.) The genres will vary but most will be quite dramatic/serious, some will be horror but some will be more character-focussed. I might add more at any time.
1. Legacy

Jake asked Chris once if he was like his father.

"Course not. He tried to kill millions of people. You're nothing like him."

"Don't lie to me. You said you could see him in me, when we first met."

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yes."

"All right, but you've gotta let me finish before you get angry." Chris hesitated. "Jake...you're your father's son. You fight like him, you're pretty damn clever- and you're a real smartass sometimes. But you're not him. I trust you."

"You trusted him at STARS. Was he like me then?"

That was harder to answer.


	2. Brotherhood(Sisterhood)

Alex had never entirely understood Albert.

Oh, she understood his ambition, his ruthlessness; of course she did. They were traits she shared. But her own ambitions had always been more practical. Money, power, respect. Albert had wanted a new world; Alex was satisfied with having power over this one.

But now Albert was dead. Strange... she'd always thought he'd outlive her. He'd probably thought the same.

As it was, she had to finish what he'd started, even though she wasn't sure what she'd do when she succeeded. After all, it was his goal, not hers, that she would have accomplished.


	3. Game Night

**A/N: this one isn't horror or drama, it's more humour. Albert Wesker and William Birkin, past Willsker if you want to see it that way, or you could see it as platonic.**

"Al, you can't pretend you're not a nerd now," Will laughed. "You've clearly played this game a lot."

At least making fun of Al made the constant defeats a bit less frustrating.

Will frowned at the screen. "To be fair, I have mostly been playing against Sherry recently, I am kind of out of practice."

"You never beat her either."

"She's good for an 11-year-old," Will said defensively. "Anyway, I'll beat you this time. Let me guess, you'll pick Sagat again?"

"It worked the last 5 times," Al replied. "Besides, I like the Tiger Uppercut. It has a good name."


	4. Ancestry

Jake had her red hair, and _his_ eyes, that changed from blue to green to grey. As for personality... well, he was impulsive, and active, but then he was a toddler, so that wasn't surprising. He was happy, which was what mattered, obviously. She wondered whether he would end up taking after either of them, or both, and whether she even wanted him to.

Because Albert was many things- a genius, charismatic, handsome, confusing at times and often strange and always like no-one else she'd ever met- but she knew he wasn't a good person.

Then again, neither was she.


	5. Candy

**A/N: Candy was an old drabble night prompt from October, that I never wrote anything for because it seemed to...well, sweet...for any of my characters, but then I randomly had this idea. Another random humour fic in the middle of all the serious stuff. I wish you could tag more than two genres here. Down with the genre binary!**

"Will. You haven't eaten all day."

Will glanced up from his work to see Al standing in the doorway of the lab.

"I'm busy," Will replied.

"You still need to eat. I don't want to have to dispose of your corpse if you starve to death locked up in the lab."

"Fine." Will was about to get some candy from a nearby vending machine, when Al placed a hand on his arm, holding him back. _Damn, Al was strong._

"What?"

"I said eat, not inhale sugar." Al glared at him. "Get out of the lab and get some proper food."


	6. Wedding

**A/N: This is for a drabble night prompt from February: Wedding. Back in February I was going to do a thing with Wesker being annoyed about Will marrying Annette but it was too complex for a drabble. So I left it for ages until I decided to write a Willsker drabble for Springtime on Tumblr today, and looked back through my prompts file and saw it and came up with this...18 or 19?-year-old Wesker being unable to shut up about Will (seriously, even in something as official as Wesker's Report he keeps calling him a genius...) and Alex being cruel.**

Wesker sighed. "The researchers at Arklay seem to be universally incompetent- aside from Will, of course."  
"Of course. The great William Birkin. How could I forget?"  
Wesker glared at Alex. She smiled calmly back. "I was merely commenting on the fact that I've heard about him rather a lot recently."  
"He's a genius."  
"So you've told me. I'm starting to wonder when the wedding might be announced."  
"He's useful." It sounded more defensive than Wesker had intended. "A complete idiot with regard to anything other than science, but useful."  
"Well." Alex looked at him sceptically. "Just don't get too attached."


	7. Motive

**For r/fanfiction Discord drabble night. Prompt was "motive." Finally a more serious drabble instead of the nonsense I've been putting out.**

Even after more than ten years of working for Umbrella, Wesker was no closer to figuring out Spencer's real motives. He couldn't simply want money: Umbrella could probably have made more money as a legitimate pharmaceutical company. No, he was planning something bigger.

That or he was completely incompetent- but from what little Wesker knew of Spencer, that didn't seem likely. Plenty of people at Umbrella were incompetent, but Spencer wasn't one of them.

Wesker had joined the Intelligence Division to investigate, but even with access to more classified information than most employees knew existed, there was still something missing.


	8. Red-Handed

**The prompt for this one is only really relevant at the end, but the first image that came to mind when I saw the prompt was Wesker with blood all over his hand after impaling someone, so...**

Wesker was in an Umbrella base deep underground, surrounded by BOWs and out of ammunition. The floor was covered in blood, dead zombies—permanently dead—scattered on the ground, but more were approaching. Wesker kicked the nearest zombie, sending it flying down the hallway: it slammed into a wall, then fell to the ground.

A Licker leapt towards him. He lunged at it with a spear hand, impaling it, then wrenched his hand out of its chest. The corpse fell at his feet. Wesker stepped over it, then charged forward to attack again, blood dripping from his glove. He smiled.


End file.
